


Brendon Urie is part Gem

by Xtawn_Squad



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, Fluff, Gem Fusion, M/M, Really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xtawn_Squad/pseuds/Xtawn_Squad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan learns something about Brendon in a interesting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brendon Urie is part Gem

It was perhaps the most beautiful evening ever. Ryan was all alone with Brendon, looking at the stars and listening to romantic music.

The song changed and now Ryan’s favorite song was playing. Brendon looked at Ryan, and then turned away.

“What, babe?” Ryan asked. “Do you want to dance?”

“No! No no no no! I really think dancing is a bad idea.” Brendon said, his words firing like bullets.

Ryan pulled his boyfriend’s arm and held him in a classic, slow dance position. Brendon was trying to free himself from Ryan, but his grip was too strong.

“Come on babe, don’t act like you never danced with another person before.” Ryan said sweetly. “Have you ever danced with another person before?” 

Brendon’s words came out as a stutter. “O-of course I have.”

“Then relax.”

Ryan started moving to the beat, and Brendon fixed up his position. The dance was just as beautiful as you would imagine.They moved together like it was a well practiced routine. At one point, Ryan swore Brendon was starting to glow in a faint yellow light.

Brendon pulled Ryan into a dip, and their faces were so close. Before Ryan could pull his face a little closer to Brendon, he was engulfed in a bright light.

Well, this was odd. Where did Brendon go, and where was Ryan? No; they were right there, but nobody could see them.

Is this what fusion is like? But... what is fusion? Where was my boyfriend? Why am I taller then the tour bus? Why does this bright light keep come from me?

Suddenly, the bright light engulfed them again, and Brendon and Ryan were back to normal.

“Brendon,” Ryan said, concerned, “What the fuck was that?”

“Fusion,” Brendon replied. He started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

“Brendon, now is not the time for stripping! No - tell me what just happened!” Ryan exclaimed in an urgent tone.

Then Ryan saw it. A little bit above Brendon’s heart, about the size of his fist. It was a yellow, octagonal crystal attached to Brendon.

“What is that?” Ryan asked, trying to stay cool.

“It’s my gem. My mother was part of a alien species known as gems. Gems can fuse with other gems to make stronger beings. Fusion always beings with dance and that's why I don’t dance with other people.”

Brendon paused and looked down as if the sky was hard to look at.

“Between gem life and human life, I preferred being an average human. I love singing and making music and I didn’t want anyone in the band to think of me as different because I’m a half-magical alien… Especially you.”

Ryan tackle-hugged Brendon from behind, catching the half-gem off guard.

“I think you're pretty great.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot. I just had a cute idea and I had to make it happen.


End file.
